A Date with The Devil
by noitceffadeeni
Summary: Lucifer has risen and walks the earth. He has chosen a young vessel that is meant to rule next to him as the apocalypse draws even closer. Devon, a 24 year old woman cant seem to steer her way away from trouble and Sam & Dean Winchester seem to be the only ones who can save her from her dark destiny and the end of the world. Some Lucifer/OFC at the beginning. Mainly Dean/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL.

This is my first posted fiction ever posted for others to read. and is my first Supernatural Dean/OFC.

i hope yall enjoy my first chapter! FeedBack is welcome! Thanks all! xo

noitceffadeeni

Chapter One.

The Outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada.

His mental grip on her limbs finally ceased, and her hands fell limply at her sides. After a few silent moments of readjusting to the fact she had full control over herself again, she wiped her lips free of his blood, and leaned against the door to the motel room she had been residing in for the past week. The young woman stared at the man before her, feeling dazed, as though she was experiencing a euphoric high.

"You are my child now." He said in a soft tone, making her almost seem comforted. She suddenly felt warm and strong, the pain she had previously felt disappeared, as though she was a whole new being.

"Who-who are you?" her voice trembled, feeling as though she knew the answer already, and fearing the words he might speak, in the back of the brunettes mind she knew fully well her life had been most definitely turned upside down and changed forever.

The man laughed heartily, looking like a purely normal and happy man for a moment.

"Oh, baby…you know who I am" he replied, a flash of red flecked through his eyes, and smiled.

" oh God…. you devil" she spoke, her voice a whisper.

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Now, now... no swearing to me…you, my beauty, I've been watching you…wanting you. You're the perfect atrocity."

Her bright eyes clouded with confusion as he continued.

"That's my blood….on your lips…you, my love, are my chosen one, one all my children dreamt to be."

She licked her lips, she tasted the last bit of blood on her tongue, and to her surprise, it was sweet..like candy.

"Your children? You mean those black eyed freaks running amuck?" she asked incredulously, her bold nature suddenly shining through. The blood she ingested was definitely everything but normal, and she no longer felt afraid of him. She felt powerful, nearly immortal.

He laughed. "This is why I wanted you. You've got spunk, even as I observed you as a mortal being, I knew you were her. Now, let's have a proper introduction…" the man motioned to the motel rooms queen sized bed, and then sat himself.

Without even thinking twice, she sat beside him and brushed her fingers through her dark hair.

"What do I call you child" he asked as he placed a hand on her face. She blushed, and her crystalline blue eyes looked at him confused, The Devil was never written to be such a gentle…creature. And yet it almost seemed as though he was attempting to seduce her.

"D-Devon Wisteria Croft" she said, pulling her face away from him.

"Beautiful" his eyes went red again, as he spoke, taking her hand and shaking it, in a strangely humanly manner.

"And as you must realize, i am Lucifer…although, I normally look a bit better than this..." he said patting his own chest, grinning.

Devon stood up abruptly and walked to the mini fridge, opened it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"So what are you telling me?" she asked as she turned around, sounding obviously flustered. Her hands shakily uncorked the bottle as she waited for his response.

Lucifer stood, crossing his arms over his chest and paced a bit before looking at her and speaking.

"Your life has new meaning my dearest Devon, like I said you're my chosen one, my newest child…..my queen."

Devon stared at the man before her then suddenly took a long swig from the whiskey bottle in her hand.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the bottle disappeared from her hands.

"You don't need that pretty girl" he snorted as it appears into his hands and he took a sip himself.

Lucifer stepped toward Devon, his hand extended.

"What do you say Devi? Demons everywhere will bow down and fear you. Come with me. We've got work to do."

Devon looked at him, his red eyes burned into her blue; she hesitantly reached out her own and took his. In a blink of an eye they were gone from the motel.

Elk Ridge, Nebraska

Dean snorted as he snapped the dusty leather bound book closed and threw it back onto Bobby's desk.

Sam looked up at his brother curiously from his own book. They were researching every minute detail of the apocalypse and the devil, whom had been released from Hell.

"What?" Sam asked his brother incredulously. "I know you hate this part, but it essential to know everything we can about Lucifer." He explained waving the book he was reading around as he spoke.

"It's not even that Sammy…" Dean picked up the lore book he had just thrown down and flipped to the pages he had just examined and read aloud.

"..And into Hell he dragged the most beautiful woman that roamed the Earths green grass. Once the Morning Star's blood flowed flawlessly throughout her veins, she was now his queen, whom would sit beside him on his throne of flames…" Dean paused and looked up to see Sam and Bobby's expressions, whom were undeniably surprised.

Dean continued to skim the pages, and raised his eye brows.

"Looks like he wasn't such a Romeo after all…says here that he cursed her with immortality, then she peaced out on him…when he finally found his chick…500 years later…damn girl…says here, he iced her himself."

Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Bobby wheeled himself over to where the eldest Winchester brother sat, taking the lore book into his lap and reading the script once more.

"Well I'll be…" Bobby murmured, as he licked his finger and flipped a few pages ahead.

"Looks like ol' Satan himself has got a weakness after all…" Sam announced sounding pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! So what did you think of Chapter 1? I hope you enjoyed it!  
Next Chapter, here we go!

Chapter 2

Bright blue eyes stared helplessly through the dark. The young woman's face was sad and fearful. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Dean Winchester, yelled to her. "Hun? Are you alright?" he reached for her, but she seemed to escape farther and farther from his reach. Tears filed her lovely sapphire orbs, and as the dark haired girl blinked slowly, the tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Again her lips moved, He could almost make out the motion of 'help' but words carried to his ears. Dean moved towards her, the darkness around him was eerie and uncomfortable. He reached within in his jacket for his handgun. His eyes flicked around him, curious of where he could be. He focused back in front of him as the strange, silent woman disappeared. Dean was now completely alone in the infinite darkness. For a moment the silent was deafening, and then he heard a female's blood curdling scream. Assuming it must be who had just disappeared from his sights, he gripped his weapon tighter from within his leather jacket and moved forward into the dark abyss.  
"HEY!" he shouted out into the empty space, and a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
The elder Winchester thrashed out, smacking and elbowing the dark shape away from him.

Sam quickly withdrew his hand from his brothers shoulder as fists flew out around him.  
"DEAN! DEAN! Wake up!"  
Dean's eyes shot open and he instantly stopped his attack on Sam.  
"Sammy…?" he mumbled in a raspy voice, his eyes squinting as he adjusted to the lights in the shabby motel room.  
"You alright?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised. He stood over the bed where Dean was still sitting.

Dazed from what he had just seen, Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose as though he was ridding himself of a headache. He cleared his throat and looked up at his brother, whom at this point was looking quite concerned.  
"yeah, yeah im good." He finally replied as he swung his feet over the bed, and slowly stood.

Sam backed off and returned to the small round table in the corner of the motel room where his laptop and stack of leather bound books were stacked and strewn about.  
Dean slowly found his way to the bathroom, and leaned over the sink, splashing cool water to his face.  
Patting his face dry, he looked up to the mirror over the sink, the tired reflection stared back at him as he replayed pieces of the disturbing image of the sapphire eyed woman cryimg. He shook his head, then called out to his brother.  
"So bookworm, whatve you got so far? Where is this so-called badass, son-of-a-bitch?"  
Sam grunted, and clicks of his keyboard filled the room.  
"Sam! You woke me up! Give me something here!" Dean said, walking out of the bathroom, pushing the dream to the back of his mind.  
Sam looked up from his laptop and shook his head, trying his best to hid a smile.  
"I woke you up, because you sounded like you were dying over there" he replied, nodding to the bed where he had just been sleeping in.  
Dean snorted and settled himself down in the chair across from his brother, popping the cork on a cheap jug of whiskey that he had left conveniently left on the table.

"Well…Cas confirmed the research on Lucifer's girl….friend wasn't completely bogus…" Sam finally responded. He paused a moment as he typed something on his keyboard, then looked up at his partner sitting across from him, whom was taking long swigs from the plastic bottle.  
"But…he also said something about Lucifer looking for a new mate before the apocalypse was in full swing…"  
"Oh, goodie…" Dean stated sarcastically.  
"A mortal mate, Dean..some poor girl is going to be swayed into this chaos without even knowing it." Sam finished, sounding slightly agitated.  
"and what're we supposed to do about that then?" Dean responded still sounding seriously sarcastic.  
"Well, Cas said he's got a lead on where we could find her…...Dean, he wants us to save her from him, and hopefully stop this…sounds to me that we've got his Achilles' Heel.."  
Dean sighed feeling defeated, knowing Sam was right, if this lead would somehow weaken The Devil himself, it was worth a shot.  
"So…where to then Sammy boy?"  
Sam looked at his brother , raising his eyebrows and grinned.  
"Vegas."

~~  
"5 minutes, Dev." A man carrying a clipboard shouted to her, she watch him through the mirror she was sitting before as he held up is hand showing five fingers, signaling the time.  
Devon was perched on a stood before the mirror, brushing her hair and observing her appearance carefully.

It had been nearly a month since that faithful night in her motel room. Since then, her life had changed significantly. She was on top of the world, all the men eyed her with wanting eyes. Lucifer had promised her happiness, and so far, he had been true to his word. It was for a price of course though, and in his mind a fair trade.

Devon stood from the stool, and adjusted her clothing. She was adorned in a short tight black dress, and her every curve was prominent, and her cleavage, exquisite. She forced a smile into the mirror as she flipped her dark hair. It was time to work. Time to keep him happy. Time to collect souls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam Winchester glanced over at the driver, his brother and rolled his eyes. The Impala engine roared in competition with the blasting sounds of the immigrant song pumping through the speakers, his brother Dean Winchester, was singing along joyfully. Sam hadn't seen his brother this excited since they were children. They had just passed the famous "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign, this clearly being the reason for Dean's wide eyes and delightful smile. As the vast desert faded behind them, and the sparkle of the city lights grew closer Dean turned to his brother, a grin still plastered to his face.  
"So where is this wonderful excuse to come to Vegas that we need to find asap?"  
Sam looked down at the scrap of paper and map in his lap, silently configuring the coordinates Castiel had given them.  
"Let's see….3500 West Naples Drive…" Sam stated, point to the spot on the worn-out map of Las Vegas, Nevada.  
Dean nodded and turned the radio up, humming along to Steve Miller Band, whom was playing on his cassette.

"Pull over here." Sam instructed.  
Dean looked over and his eye grew wide as he popped the Impala into park and stared at the building before him.  
In large graceful and glowing words read "Privilege Gentlemen's Club".  
"I think I've died and gone to heaven" Dean stated in a serious tone.  
Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car.  
"Come on…we're here to work Dean, this is very serious."  
"Yeah yeah I know." The elder brother responded, rolling his eyes as well and waving his brother off as he got out of the driver side.

Within the building both boys eyes widened. Sure they had been to plenty of strip clubs before, but none could add up to the elegance and instant comfort this one gave to its guests the moment they entered. A young blonde woman approached them, smiling seductively. She wore very little and Dean couldn't help himself but let his eye wander freely over her.  
"Hello boys, welcome! Please, right this way…" she motioned to them to follow her and she led them to a table adjacent to the stage within the main room.  
Dean and Sam sat, making themselves comfortable. The two gave the blonde an order for two beers; she nodded and went off to fetch them.  
Dean leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head and looked at his brother sitting across from him and grinned at him yet again.  
"Ah, this is the life."  
Sam shook his head.  
"We need to find this girl, like now"  
They looked up as the blonde set down their beers in front of them.  
"Hey, do you know if a…."Sam pulled the scrap of paper from his pocket and read the name. "Devon..Croft is here.."  
The pretty blonde girl pondered for a moment, then nodded and smiled.  
"Actually yeah, she was just on….let me see if she's still here" she said in a valley girl type tone, then went off to find the so-called 'Devon'.  
"That was easy…"Dean said before taking a long swig from the long neck.  
Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking.  
"Do you think we should be prepared? She might be dangerous…I mean if Lucifer himself choose her…"  
Dean shrugged, he was distracted by the stage where a busty Asian woman was swinging slowly around the pole and shaking her ass, then slowly removed her constricting top. Dean smiled, thinking about how much better this was then reading those crappy Asian magazines.

From within the dressing room, Devon stood dressed in a pink and black lingerie set observing her figure before a full length mirror admiring herself. She had never been a vain woman, but now since His blood ran through her veins, her she definitely was confident and strong.  
"Devi?"  
She turned around and smiled at the girl in front of her.  
"Hey Tess, what's up..." she asked as she looked back at the mirror.  
"There are these two guys, cute guys, who asked for you."  
Devon flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and sighed.  
"Thanks girl. I'll be right out." Tess nodded and waved as she exited the back room, and made her way back to the bar side.  
Devon rubbed her temples; she was ready for this day to be over. There was slight guilt rising up within her. Many of the men she had seen, she had done well enough to seduce them into agreeing to trade their souls to be with her for a few hours. Most agreed, convinced it was nothing more than a part of her act, which made her job a hell of a lot easier….but her conscious fought her every step of the way.  
She sighed and pulled a long black silky robe over her shoulders, and made her way out into the eyes of the hungry men sitting around the club.  
Tess caught her eye and point to the direction of the two men sitting on the far side of the club.  
She was right, they were cute. Very cute.

Devon slowly strode up to the two Tess had motioned her, her stilettos clicked against the marble floor as she crossed the club, ignoring men's low groans and whistles as she passed them.  
She stopped before the table the two sat and put her hands on her hips. She fluttered her long dark eye lashes and gave them a seductive smile.  
"Well hellooo there hunny" Dean said, straightening up and giving her his classic smile.  
"You asked for me?" she asked, trying to sound aloof yet professional.  
They both looked at each other before give her a second look.  
"Wait, your Devon Croft?" Sam asked seeming disbelieving.  
Dean's jaw dropped, at a loss for words. She was beautiful. Her icy blue eyes drew him in, distracting him from even glancing at the rest of the package that stood before him.  
"That's me. Call me Devi." She answered with light laughter in her voice.  
"So who's first?" she asked.  
Sam looked over at his brother, whom was still lost in the woman's enchanting eyes. He looked back up at Devon and shook his head.  
"Do you have time to sit….we need your help." Sam finished, pulling a chair up between the two of them and offered it to her.  
She looked at them with a questionable look, but still slowly sat herself in the chair he offered.  
"No wonder he choose you, your perfect..." Dean said finally.  
Devon's eyes widened, and stared at him.  
"Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?" she hissed, feeling extremely agitated.  
"No, no its okay, we want to help." Sam said, leaning forward trying his best to sound calm.  
"You can't help me." She stated dryly, giving the two men utter looks of distain.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey All! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, its been one hell of a week, college courses and work has been taking over my life! thankyour for being so patient too!  
Anyhow i hope youve enjoyed the chapters so far!  
FeedBack would totally be awesome, any suggestions and such that could help me out, or something you think your be cool to see and playout in the following chapters.  
I hope you all grow to like Devon, shes a real quirky and amazing character im so excited about developing.

Enough blah blah blah, on to Chapter 4!

xo  
-noitceffadeeni

Chapter4

Devon stood, nodding courteously to the two boys sitting before her. Devon had nothing to say to these boys. She was nervous, how the hell did they know anything about her? And if He found out, well that would be just a no go. These boys, Sam and Dean as they had introduced themselves, they seemed sweet, good natured and she definitely wanted nothing to do with the loss of either of their souls. Devon had to leave before they became her next unfortunate victims.

She wrapped her silk robe closer around her body leaving them looking after her curiously.  
Sam looked over to his brother, his eyebrows knitted with concern.

"looks like Lucifer's got pretty good taste.." Dean said, taking a swig from his beer trying his best to lighten the mood between the brothers.

He watched the darked haired woman walk to the back of the bar and disappear behind the doors, into the womens dressing rooms.

"She makes it sounds like we're too late…you think…" Sam cut his statement short as another girl, with chestnut hair and large emerald eyes approached them, her eyes locked on Sam.

"hi there hansome. I'm Ava. Whats your name?" She said seductivly, taking the seat Devon had just been sitting in, she crossed her legs and turned to face Sam directly, giving him a look that his brother knew all too well . Dean grinned, sitting back and watching the event play out before him, Slightly surprised how well his baby brother responded to the blatant attention he was getting from the stunning stripper.

Dean, catching his brothers eye, winked and gave Sam a thumbs up before taking a long and final gulp from his bottle of beer. He then stood and made his way towards the front door.

"See ya later at the motel Sammy!" he called back behind him, throwing a wave out. Surprisingly he wasn't in the mood for any attention from any of these girls. He felt his own forehead. It was Vegas for godsakes! And he didn't want to try out a real professional? Damn that Devon, her astonishing eyes had caught his interest and complete attention.

Devon opened the door to one of the private dressing rooms and came face to face with the one who had changed her life.

"hello lovely…" He gave her a grin as he approached her. Devon nodded, her heart beating faster, a nervous vibe shook through her body.

"no need to be nervous Devon…you've been doing so well for me…but theres some pressing matters that needs to be taken care of." Lucifer said turning away and he sat himself in the spinning chair that was placed before the bureau where her makeup was strew.

"Those boys whom you just spoke it, the Winchesters, they are a problem….they need to be taken care of." He said, watching her closly for her reaction.

Devon just stared at him for a moment, knowing well that she couldn't refuse him. She finally nodded and walked over to the small closet where a few of her street clothes hung. She pulled a pair of torn up skinny jeans and a tank top out.

"I understand." She said simply as she pulled on her pants, and white tank top. She then turned to him and forced a smile.

"ill do all I can, sir." Lucifer smiled wickedly and nodded.

"I know you will. Dean Winchester was intruged by you. Im sure you know how to use that to your advantage" he said slyly, as he stood, and cracked his knuckles. Devon walked to the mirror and applied a bit of makeup to her flawless skin, and spritzed a bit of perfume on.

Lucifer watched her look at her reflection in the mirror, smiling in a lovingly way. He approached her and placed a kiss on her temple.  
Devon, taken aback by his strange show of affection look at him with wide eyes, and again force a smile.

"you know how to find me when the job is done." He said as he stepped back and evaporated before her eyes.  
Devon stood silently after Lucifer disappeared. She turned to her robe and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, then shakily lit the stick that she placed between her lips.

"I cannot believe this… " she mumbled to herself.

Dean unlocked the door to the motel room and flicked on the lights. Ah, Vegas, even the motels where nice, he nodded to himself with approval as he set down the 12 pack of budlight on the table that was to right of the doorway.  
He walked to one of the twin beds and threw his duffle bag on the mattress. Stretching he looked around for the bathroom. He threw cold water on his face and looked into the mirror. Thinking about what their next step was to help this girl.

Dean threw himself onto his claimed bed and cracked open one of the bottles from the pack, and switched on the tv.  
"damn infomercials…" he murmered annoyed as he channel surfed. He couldn't believe that he was laying in a motel room in Vegas and not out drinking, gambling or even picking up women. He somehow didn't have it in him tonight, he smiled to himself, thinking back on his brother and the stripper that had picked him out. Sam definitely deserved it, especially now, and here in the greatest city in the world.

A moment later he heard a knock at the door, and Dean jumped as though he had been burned. He grabbed the handgun he had shoved under his pillow earlier and walked over to the door, opening it a crack and looked out.

Devon stood outside the motel door as he cracked it and looked out at her.  
"you look like a tweaker in there." She said in a sarcastic tone, her voice was considerably different from when they had met inside the club. She had a distinct southern drawl, that made her seem innocent, and not at all the exotic dancer he had just met only an hour ago.

Dean gave her a sour look in response to her comment, he undid the chain lock and opened the door wider.

"how did you find me?" he asked in a cool tone, he looked her up and down, analyzing her. She was wearing a pair of torn and washed-out jeans that fit her figure like a glove and a white wife beater that was thin enough material that her bright pink bra was clearly seen through. She was even more beautiful now he thought. The girl nextdoor look seemed to fit her more naturally than that of a stripper.

Her black hair was tied up in a messy bun and strands fell around her face. Her eyes were brighter and even more shocking in the natural light then they had been in the neon and dimmed lights that set the mood within the club.

"your brother mentioned it." Devon responded smiling lightly. Dean still stood, staring at her, silent, looking as though he had just had an epiphany.

She cleared her throat and looked back at him with slight concern.  
"You alright?" she cocked her head and waited for him to snap out of it.

Dean blinked and gave Devon a grin that would make most girls faint.  
She rolled her eyes as he stepped back and let her into the motel room.

"yeah yeah, im good…so wheres your boyfriend?" he questioned with a clear sarcastic tone in his voice. He opened the mini fridge and pulled out two more bottles, and offered her one. Devon took it and snorted at his statement.

"listen, hunter, I don't need your help. And I suggest you all scat before yall get yourselves caught up into something youll regret." She took a long swig of beer and sighed heavily.

"Who sent you here anyway? God?" she laughed bitterly. Dean gave her a strange look, and shrugged.

"something like that you could say…So miss Devon how are you so calm about this? I mean your soul is wrapped around Lucifer's fingers."

"I think you misunderstand, Dean Winchester. He doesn't own my soul." Dean coughed and looked at her as though she had three heads.

"then what the hell are you doing? Hes the Devil for godsakes."

"I am aware of that, thankyou. He brought me back from the edge of death…" she turned over her arms and showed him track marks that ran from her wrists to the veins in her elbows.

"Heroin…. he was my savior…he saved me from a lethal overdose….he promised me my world would make a 360 if I stood next to him….as for why he choose me…." She trailed off as she pulled back her arms and crossed them, the beer still held loosly in her hands as she did so. She clearly seemed shamful at the mention of her deadly addiction.

Dean nodded slightly stunned by her words, he threw back the last of his beer with ease, and reached for another. It was clear to see her change of mood. It looked like this young woman had been through hell and back, of course not literally, at least not yet anyway. The way she talked of Lucifer, it almost seemed like he had a soul himself, and maybe even a heart.

"so this whole life changing bit, did it include being a stripper? Or is that a passion of yours?" he said, his smartass characteristics shining through once again. Devon gave him a piercing look.

"it doesn't matter, Winchester. All I came here to do was to tell you do get out of here. Fast."

"Now whys that princess?" he cracked the bottle he had in his grasp finally and sipped it, waiting for her response. Devon shook her head, chugging the beer in her hand, finishing it to the last drop. she then set the empty on the table with the other drained beer bottles, and turned away to the door.

"because…..you and your brother….i don't know why, but I like you two….and id rather not have to do my job." She opened the door to the motel room and looked back, her icy eyes piercing him.

She walked out and closed the door, disappearing into the night. Leaving Dean alone to wonder what she had meant. He rubbed his temple and sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy.

When Sam finally returned, he wore a huge grin. Noticing his brother was neck deep in books, papers and research, he cocked his head, his grin fading and replaced it with an expression of curiousness and concern.

"Dean, whats going on?"

"Research."

"I see that…but…" Sam motioned around him before he sat in the chair across from his brother. Sam opened his laptop, and glanced at the pages around him. They were all various pieces of lore giving in-depth information about Lucifer and his affair with the mortal.

"she was here Sam. And she was very adamant that we leave ASAP."

"what? Why?"

"I don't know."

"well what did she say Dean, did she say what happened? was it a crossroads type of deal?"

" it was her own free will." Dean responded, finally looking up from the ancient looking book he had been reading. Sam's eyes widened and was at a loss for words.

Her own free-will? That wasn't expected, and now its clearly going to make their job just that much harder. Sam opened the internet and began typing ferociously looking for another answer through any search and archive he could find. So much for enjoying Las Vegas.


End file.
